01 Sierpnia 2007
TVP 1 05:15 Moda na sukces - odc. 3440 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3655); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 05:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3441 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3656); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33 08:00 Wiadomości 08:10 Pogoda 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej 08:30 Sekretny świat misia Beniamina - Alarm, odc. 17 (Secret Life of Beniamin Bear - General Alarm, ep. 17); serial animowany kraj prod.Kanada (2006) 08:55 Domisie - Przecież Cię prosiłam; program dla dzieci 09:20 Lippy and Messy - DO-BE -DO 09:30 Ranczo pod Zieloną Siódemką - odc. 18 - Jak ściągneliśmy na siebie międzynarodową hańbę (Ranc u Zeleno Sedmy odc. 18 Jak jsme zazili mezninarodni ostudu); serial komediowy kraj prod.CZECHY (2000) 10:00 Szkoła złamanych serc - odc. 107 (odc. 107); serial obyczajowy kraj prod.Australia (1998) 10:50 Bao - Bab, czyli zielono mi - odc. 4/12 - Bunt 11:40 TELEZAKUPY 12:00 Wiadomości 12:10 Agrobiznes 12:20 Plebania - odc. 877; telenowela TVP 12:45 Chłopcy silni jak stal; reportaż 13:00 Letni seans filmowy - Wszystko powiem Lilce! 64'; film fabularny kraj prod.Polska (1984) 14:05 Powstanie Warszawskie - koncert zespołu Lao Che; koncert 14:30 Raj ; magazyn 15:00 Wiadomości 15:10 Chłopcy silni jak stal; reportaż 15:25 Klan - odc. 1266; telenowela TVP 15:55 Tygrysy Europy - odc. 3/18 - Nowa nauczycielka 17:00 Teleexpress 17:20 Celownik; magazyn 17:35 Moda na sukces - odc. 3442 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3657); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:00 Moda na sukces - odc. 3443 (The Bold and the Beautiful ep. 3658); serial kraj prod.USA (2001) 18:25 Faceci do wzięcia - Dziecko sąsiadów; serial TVP 19:00 Wieczorynka - Bracia Koala - Łyżki Szymka odc. 29 (Sammy?s spoons ep. 29) kraj prod.Wielka Brytania (2005) 19:30 Wiadomości 19:55 Sport 20:00 Tenis ziemny: Orange Prokom Open - kronika 20:05 Pogoda 20:15 Nadzieja - to my cz. 1; koncert 21:15 Nadzieja - to my cz. 2; koncert 22:10 Prawy brzeg 22:40 Teleexpress nocą 23:00 Trio z Belleville (Triplettes de Belleville, Les) 77'; film animowany kraj prod.Belgia, Francja, Kanada, Wielka Brytania (2003) 00:20 Dobre, bo polskie - 07 zgłoś się - odc. 6/21 - Złoty kielich z rubinami; serial TVP 01:15 Dobre, bo polskie - Droga - odc. 6/6 - Stan wyjątkowy; serial obyczajowy TVP 02:10 Dobre, bo polskie - Jak zrobić coś z niczego - spotkanie z Adamem Słodowym - odc. 1 Zrób to sam; magazyn 02:50 Zakończenie programu TVP 2 05:20 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 7/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 06:10 Statek miłości - s.1, odc. 8/25; telenowela kraj prod.USA (1977) 07:00 TELEZAKUPY 07:15 Dwójka Dzieciom - Mały pingwin Pik - Pok - odc. 21 - Lisek Chytrusek 07:30 Dwójka Dzieciom - Janka - odc. 3 Alaska contra Hera; serial TVP 07:55 Szpital na peryferiach po dwudziestu latach - odc. 1 Tajemnica (Nemocnice na kraji mesta po 20 letech, 1 Tajemstvi) kraj prod.CZECHY (2003) 09:00 Pytanie na śniadanie - Lato - w tym Panorama: 10:00, 10:35 i Pogoda: 9:25,10:40 10:40 Święta wojna - (265) Hanys team 11:15 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 24; serial komediowy TVP 11:45 Magnum - odc. 129/162 L. A. (LA) cz. 2 (MAGNUM P. I. s. 7 (LA) cz. 2); serial kraj prod.USA (1986) 12:35 Klinika pod kangurem - Odc 3/25 (Out There) kraj prod.Australia, USA, Wielka Brytania (2002) 13:05 Raj na ziemi - Bhutan: ostatni przyczółek utopii-odc.17 (Living Edens); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.USA (2002) 14:00 Europa da się lubić - Europa zaczytana ; talk-show 14:55 Detektyw w sutannie - s. I, odc. 6/8 Więzy krwi cz. II (Father Dowling Mysteries s. 1, ep. Mafia Priest p.2); serial kryminalny kraj prod.USA (1989) 15:45 Wakacje z Dwójką - Kochanie zmniejszyłem dzieciaki - odc 62/66 (Honey I shrunk the kids) kraj prod.USA (1997) 16:35 Gliniarz i prokurator s. 3, odc. 25/26 - Danny (Jake and the Fatman, s.3, ep. Danny boy); serial sensacyjny kraj prod.USA (1989) 17:25 Biuro kryminalne - Porwanie; serial TVP 18:00 Program lokalny 18:30 Sport Telegram 18:35 Pogoda 18:45 Panorama 19:05 Smaczne Go! - (10); magazyn kulinarny 20:00 Przepis na morderstwo (Recipe for murder) 84'; film kryminalny kraj prod.Wielka Brytania, Kanada, USA (2001) 21:25 KAMA; film dokumentalny 22:00 Panorama 22:15 Pogoda 22:25 Sport Telegram 22:30 Biznes 22:35 Alibi na środę - Pocztówkowy bandyta (Postcard Bandit); film fabularny kraj prod.Australia (2003) 00:25 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Spod skrzydeł wrony; cykl dokumentalny 00:55 Zakończenie dnia Polsat 05.00 Music Spot 06.00 Wstawaj! Gramy! - program muzyczny 06.50 Sekret Laury (124) - telenowela 07.45 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08.00 Wielka wygrana - teleturniej 08.55 Graczykowie (39) - serial komediowy 09.30 Daleko od noszy (92) - serial komediowy 10.00 Czarodziejki (28) - serial obyczajowy 11.00 Dotyk anioła (29) - serial obyczajowy 12.00 Pensjonat pod Różą (28): Milionerzy - serial obyczajowy 13.00 Jesteś moim życiem (147) - telenowela 14.00 Miodowe lata (51) - serial komediowy 14.45 Benny Hill - program rozrywkowy 15.15 Rodzina zastępcza (149): Skarby Uli - serial komediowy 15.50 Wydarzenia 16.15 Prognoza pogody 16.25 Daleko od noszy (93): Bardzo męskie imię - serial komediowy 16.55 Strażnik Teksasu (111) - serial sensacyjny 18.00 Miodowe lata (52): Obiecujący młody człowiek - serial komediowy 18.50 Wydarzenia 19.20 Sport 19.25 Prognoza pogody 19.30 Rodzina zastępcza (150): Potrzeba przestrzeni - serial komediowy 20.00 Świat według Kiepskich (15) - serial komediowy 20.30 Świat według Kiepskich (16) - serial komediowy 21.00 Zemsta frajerów: Zakochane frajery - komedia obyczajowy, USA 1994 21.55 Studio LOTTO 23.00 Chora krew (1) - dramat, USA 1994 00.50 Dziewczyny w bikini 01.50 Nocne randki 04.55 Zakończenie programu TVN 05.50 Telesklep 06.40 Pogoda na miłość (3) - serial obyczajowy 07.35 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.05 Szymon Majewski Show - program rozrywkowy 09.05 Wykręć numer - teleturniej 10.05 Fabryka gry - program rozrywkowy 11.05 Telesklep 11.55 Co nowego u Scooby'ego? (14-ost.) - serial animowany 12.25 W-11 - wydział śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 13.05 Na Wspólnej - serial obyczajowy 14.20 Pogoda na miłość (4) - serial obyczajowy 15.20 Prawo pożądania (120) - telenowela 16.20 Sędzia Anna Maria Wesołowska - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 17.30 Rozmowy w toku - talk show 18.30 Detektywi - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 19.00 Fakty 19.30 Pogoda 19.40 Sport 19.50 Uwaga! - magazyn 20.15 W-11 - Wydział Śledczy - serial fabularno-dokumentalny 20.55 Pocałunek przed śmiercią - thriller, USA 1991 22.45 Kierunek Sopot 23.15 Kierunek plaża nocą - magazyn 23.45 Ciężka próba - komedia sensacyjna, USA 1991 02.05 Nocne igraszki - program interaktywny 03.05 Telesklep 03.55 Uwaga! - magazyn 04.15 Nic straconego - programy powtórkowe TVP 3 Wrocław 06:00 Kurier - oraz 06:15, 06:30, 06:45, 07:00, 07:15, 07:30; Pogoda 06:17, 06:47, 07:17, Przegląd prasy 06:10, 06:22, 06:40, 06:52, 07:10, 07:22, 07:39; Serwis ekonomiczny 06:19, 06:49, 07:19; Serwis sportowy 06:13, 06:43, 07:13, 07:42; STEREO 07:45 Czas na bajkę 08:00 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:02 Kurier Gość; STEREO 08:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 08:17 Pogoda; STEREO 08:19 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 08:23 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 08:30 Kurier; STEREO 08:38 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 08:42 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 08:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 09:00 Kurier; STEREO 09:08 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:12 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 09:15 Kurier flesz; STEREO 09:17 Pogoda; STEREO 09:19 Przegląd prasy; STEREO 09:23 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 09:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 09:30 Kurier; STEREO 09:54 Pogoda; STEREO 10:00 Kurier - wydanie specjalne 10:05 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:09 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 10:12 Pogoda; STEREO 10:14 Kurier Gość; STEREO 10:30 Kurier; STEREO 10:50 Pogoda; STEREO 10:53 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 10:57 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:01 Kurier Biznes; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:26 Kamera Kuriera; STEREO 11:30 Kurier; STEREO 11:54 Pogoda; STEREO 11:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 12:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 12:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 12:30 Kurier; STEREO 12:55 Pogoda; STEREO 12:57 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 13:01 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 13:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 13:30 Kurier; STEREO 13:53 Pogoda; STEREO 13:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 14:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 14:06 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:10 Kurier Świat; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 14:30 Kurier; STEREO 14:54 Pogoda; STEREO 14:56 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 15:00 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 15:05 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Kurier Komentarze; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:30 Kurier; STEREO 15:56 Pogoda; STEREO 15:59 Serwis Kulturalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:02 Serwis ekonomiczny; STEREO 16:07 Serwis sportowy; STEREO 16:14 Rozmowa dnia; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Dla niesłyszących - Kurier; STEREO 16:43 Pogoda; STEREO 16:45 OTV - PASMO LOKALNE 16:58 63 Rocznica Powstania Warszawskiego; STEREO 17:30 Kurier; STEREO 17:56 Pogoda; STEREO 18:00 Fakty 18:30 Czarno na białym - materiaty archiwalne TVP 18:40 Trzymaj z Trójką 18:45 Kariera po europejsku - magazyn 19:00 Misja - serial fabularny 20:01 Telekurier - .; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:30 Kurier; STEREO 20:52 Pogoda; STEREO 20:58 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 21:30 Kurier; STEREO 21:42 Pogoda; STEREO 21:45 Fakty 22:05 Sport 22:10 Pogoda 22:15 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 22:30 Kurier; STEREO 22:46 Pogoda; STEREO 22:48 16/16 - Mistrz Jan; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Sportowy Wieczór; STEREO 23:30 Kurier; STEREO 23:50 Pogoda; STEREO 23:54 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 27 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:18 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 28 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 00:42 Plus - minus; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:55 Trzeci wymiar; program publicystyczny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:24 Kurier; STEREO 01:44 Pogoda; STEREO 01:47 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 27 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:11 Magazyn majsterkowicza - odc. 28 (Do it yourself); cykl dokumentalny kraj prod.Irlandia (2003); STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 7 02:36 Zakończenie dnia TV 4 05:45 FIFA Futbol Mundial - magazyn piłkarski 06:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 06:30 Drogówka - magazyn policyjny 06:55 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 08:00 TV Market - magazyn reklamowy 08:30 Monster Warriors - serial przygodowy odc. 9 Kanada 2006 09:00 Tok2Szok - program publicystyczno-rozrywkowy 10:00 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 7 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 11:05 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 30 USA 1990 12:05 Lingo - teleturniej 13:05 Strażacy - serial dokumentalny 13:40 Wygraj fortunę - teleturniej 15:20 Król szamanów - serial animowany odc. 63 reż. Seiji Mizushima, Japonia 2003 15:50 Beverly Hills 90210 - serial obyczajowy odc. 31 USA 1990 16:50 TiVi Sekcja - talk show 17:50 Lingo - teleturniej 18:50 Saint-Tropez - serial obyczajowy odc. 8 reż. Bénédicte Delmas, Vincent Garenq, Francja 1996 20:00 Łabędziem być... 2 - reality show odc. 15 21:05 Chcę być piękna - reality show odc. 8 22:05 Włatcy móch: Maksymalna kontrola - serial animowany dla dorosłych odc. 17 reż. Bartek Kędzierski, Polska 2006 22:35 Czułe dranie - tragicznie satyryczny magazyn rozrywkowy 23:05 Nieczułe dranie - magazyn rozrywkowy 23:40 Kuba Wojewódzki: Mandaryna, Piotr Rubik - talk show 01:20 Cała prawda - niezwykłe historie zwykłych ludzi - talk show 02:10 Muzyczne listy - magazyn muzyczny 03:00 Rozmówki polsko-polskie - talk show 03:50 Zakończenie programu TVN 7 06.10 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 06.35 Telesklep 07.40 Maraton uśmiechu - program rozrywkowy 08.10 Tarzan na Manhattanie (2) - serial przygodowy 09.10 Gorzka zemsta (33) - telenowela 10.05 Nocny kurs (5) - serial sensacyjny 11.05 Zabawa od kuchni 12.05 Telesklep 14.10 Gorzka zemsta (34) - telenowela 15.10 Nikita (3) - serial sensacyjny 16.10 Życie na fali (3) - serial obyczajowy 17.10 Wyścig po kasę 18.10 Nocny kurs (5) - serial sensacyjny 19.10 Życie na fali (4) - serial obyczajowy 20.10 Najwaźniejsza rzecz - dramat obyczajowy, USA 1988 22.50 Wielka czerwona jedynka - film wojenny, USA 1980 01.10 Koncert dla Irwinga - film obyczajowy, USA 2003 02.55 Zakończenie programu TV Polonia 06:00 Kawa czy herbata? - w tym: Wiadomości skrót 6:30,7:00,7:30; Biznesowa piątka 6:18; Pogoda 6:32,7:05,7:33; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 08:10 Pogoda; STEREO 08:14 Kwadrans po ósmej; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 08:30 Ala i As - Wesoła drukarnia; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 08:55 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:20 Taki pejzaż - Krajobrazy podziemne; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 09:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 10:35 Bez prądu - Grzegorz Ciechowski; koncert; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 11:30 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:00 Wiadomości; STEREO 12:10 Klan - odc. 1259; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 12:35 Desperaci - nieznana historia PRL - u - Zabić tyrana; cykl dokumentalny; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:05 Siedlisko - odc. 5/9; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 13:55 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 14:15 Przebojowe Polki - (6); widowisko rozrywkowe; STEREO, 16:9, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:10 Mieszkać w Europie - Design włoski; reportaż; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:25 W rajskim ogrodzie - WYBRZEŻA KOSTARYKI; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 15:45 Ala i As - Wesoła drukarnia; program dla dzieci; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:05 Laboratorium XXI wieku - odc.9; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 16:30 Rok w ogrodzie; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 17:00 Teleexpress; STEREO 17:20 Chłopcy silni jak stal; reportaż; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:35 Celownik; magazyn; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 17:45 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 18:35 Stary - nowy Kraków - Rynek i okolice; reportaż; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 18:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 19:20 Dobranocka - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 12 - Zielony byczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 19:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 19:55 Sport; STEREO 20:05 Pogoda; STEREO 20:10 Klan - odc. 1259; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 20:35 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 21:05 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 21:50 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 22:10 "...za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 23:05 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 23:30 Panorama; STEREO 23:45 Pogoda; STEREO 23:46 Sport Telegram; STEREO 23:50 Biznes; STEREO 23:55 Zespół adwokacki - odc. 12; serial TVP; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 00:50 Codzienna 2 m. 3 - odc. 37; serial komediowy TVP; STEREO, 16:9, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 01:15 Dobranocka za oceanem - Kolorowy świat Pacyka - odc. 12 - Zielony byczek; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 01:30 Wiadomości; STEREO 01:55 Sport; STEREO 02:00 Klan - odc. 1259; telenowela TVP; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 02:25 Wieści Polonijne; STEREO 02:55 Marzenia do spełnienia - odc. 11; STEREO, Dla małoletnich od lat 12 03:40 Kroniki XIII Światowych Igrzysk Polonijnych; STEREO 04:00 Pamiętaj o mnie; koncert życzeń; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:20 Biznes z gwarancją; magazyn; Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 04:40 "...za każdy kamień Twój..."; film dokumentalny; Dla małoletnich od lat 12 05:30 Leśnym tropem - odc. 6; cykl reportaży; STEREO, Bez ograniczeń wiekowych 06:00 Zakończenie dnia ABC (Australia) 4:30 The Naked Truth 6:00 Freaky 6:10 Monster Warriors 6:30 Yellow Jacket: The Beach Crazy Cyclist 6:35 Fairly Odd Parents 7:00 Tutenstein 7:25 Bernard 7:30 Captain Flamingo 7:55 Wow Wow Wubbzy 8:05 Bob The Builder: Project Build It 8:15 Dragon 8:30 Play With Me Sesame 8:55 Pinky Dinky Doo 9:10 Boo! 9:20 Pingu 9:30 Play School 10:00 Count Us In 10:15 We Are From 10:30 Behind The News 10:55 Australians 11:05 Weapons Races 12:00 Midday Report 12:30 National Press Club 13:30 Talking Heads 14:00 The Bill 15:00 Bananas In Pyjamas 15:05 Poko 15:30 Play School 16:00 Peppa Pig 16:05 Bindi: The Jungle Girl 16:25 Bounty Hamster 16:40 Tracey McBean 16:50 Word Girl 16:55 RollerCoaster 17:00 Fairly Odd Parents 17:20 Yellow Jakcet: The Beach Crazy Cyclist 17:25 Monster Warriors 17:45 Freaky 17:55 Behind The News 18:00 Atlantic Edge 18:30 The Cook And The Chef 19:00 ABC News 19:30 The 7.30 Report 20:00 The New Inventors 20:30 Spicks And Specks 21:00 The Chaser's War On Repeats 21:30 Hyperdrive 22:00 At The Movies 22:30 Lateline 23:05 Lateline Business 23:30 Blue Murder 0:40 The Great Barrier 2:10 Smash And Grab 3:25 National Press Club Address Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 1 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 2 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki Polsat z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVP 3 Wrocław z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV 4 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TVN 7 z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki TV Polonia z 2007 roku Kategoria:Ramówki ABC (Australia) z 2007 roku